Frozen x Bleach Crossover
by kuchikiamber1528
Summary: Kuchiki Amber is back! And now, she's gone full yandere mode! Will Soul Society be able to stop her before they are trapped in eternal winter? Read on to find out! DISCLAIMER: Characters and designs of clothes do not belong to me!
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV:

"You know, Inoues' food is really kind of weird. Remember she invited me over for dinner? She had red bean paste on the rice which tasted horrible. But of course, I couldn't say anything like that, I mean, it's rude!" "Yeah, well did you still enjoy yourself?" Amber asked as she was walking down the path home with Ichigo. "Yeah, it was still fun. Inoue is actually pretty chatty although sometimes the conversation gets awkward. Oh, and remember your sister? When both of us went out the other day, she almost stole a Chappy plushie from the store. Damn that was embarrassing!" Ichigo laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Nee-san just really likes cute stuff." Amber smiled. Ichigo had been hanging out with Inoue and Rukia lately so Amber was just there to listen to his stories. Usually if he was out, he would either be with Inoue or Rukia and he would come home after dinner. "Your sister is really fun too. Well, if it wasn't for her, I would never have been a Shinigami anyway." Ichigo said, opening the door to his house. "I'm surprised you're not going out today." Amber commented. "Nah, neither of them are available so I'll just be staying home." Ichigo dropped his bag down on the sofa. "Okay, I'll go take a shower first so I'll see you later." Amber said as she went up the stairs. "Okay." Ichigo replied as he slumped onto the sofa.

Amber's POV:

Again. I have this sinking feeling again. I get this every time Ichigo talks about either of the two. They've been hanging out a lot lately so I'm stuck at home reading books or watching TV. I feel like a third wheel sometimes. It's the 10th time he's gone out with them this month. He'll probably be out again in the next day or two. Sometimes when I'm alone, I feel like crying. I just tell myself that I could withstand this so I push all my feelings down, bottling them all up so I wouldn't feel the jealousy so much. I turned on the shower and stood there, in the familiar silence, making sure I could contain my feelings properly since Ichigo was home today.

When I got back to our room after the shower, I had messages from Byakuya-nii that he wanted me to come back to Soul Society. Not that I minded. I feel as if I'm being stabbed straight through the chest every time Ichigo talks about Inoue and Nee-san anyway. "Ichigo, I gotta go back," I said as I sat on the sofa beside him, "Before I go do you need anything?" "Nah, take care, Amber." He smiled and messed up my hair. "Bye!" I smiled back and left his house. I thought he would at least walk me to a Senkaimon but I guess he was pretty tired. I heard P.E for the guys was a killer today.

~fast forward~

I threw myself onto the bed and tucked Gasai beside me. Even though it had been a long day today, I didn't feel like sleeping. When Ichigo told me to take care, that seemed to crack my bottle of feelings. I couldn't really take it anymore so I hugged Gasai and just quietly cried on my bed. If Byakuya-nii or someone heard me then I had to explain what was going on. "You don't have to suffer." A voice whispered to me. I immediately knew it was Gasai. "Right guess!" The voice seemed happy and soon, Gasai materialized beside my bed. "Amber-chan, just go to sleep. Don't worry, I know what you're feeling. I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll find a way that you won't feel jealous anymore! I'll merge with you, Amber! I can help you control your feelings!" Gasai smiled. Being upset, I agreed with Gasai's offer. I was stupid. I didn't think things through properly. I had forgotten that Gasai's way was always death and destruction.

~the next day~

Normal POV:

"B-Byakuya-nii...we have a problem..." Amber said softly as she tugged on her brother's haori. "What is it?" "I... merged with Gasai and... I've already killed one of the servants..."


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV:

"You fused with Gasai?!" Byakuya asked, his tone scaring Amber. Amber nodded slightly. "What happens when you fuse with her? Byakuya asked, his tone returning to normal since he noticed he had scared his sister. "Well, I control anything I touch." Amber said quietly. "Do you think wearing something like gloves might hinder that power? Since the particular things touch the gloves instead of you directly." Byakuya said, pulling her by the wrist to his r oom. "I haven't tried that yet." Amber admitted. "Sorry to bother you, Byakuya-nii..." Amber's voice trailed off. Byakuya didn't reply but he took out two white gloves from a drawer. "Thank you." Amber muttered and put the gloves on. "Now try to control something." Byakuya said plainly.  
Amber touched a rock nearby and lifted her hand upwards. Fortunately, the rock didn't float upwards. "So, it works?" Byakuya asked. "Yes, Arigato, Nii-sama!" Amber smiled.

"There's definitely something wrong with Amber. She doesn't call me Nii-sama unless the situation is very serious." Byakuya thought to himself. "Amber tomorrow the Kuchiki House will be open to public so try not to take the gloves off." "Tomorrow?! It was tomorrow?! Who's going?" Amber asked, suddenly surprised. "The Gotei 13. I don't know if the Substitue Shinigami is going though. We still sent him an invitation." Byakuya replied and adjusted his haori. "You... wait... what?" Amber was at a complete loss of words. Byakuya sighed, "I said Kurosaki Ichigo may be coming tomorrow. Hurry up and get ready for tomorrow, I have things to do so I'll be leaving now." Byakuya left his room, leaving Amber there speechless.

"Amber-chan! I'm home!" Rukia suddenly hugged her sister. "Welcome back." Amber said weakly. "You look stressed out. Let's play with some snow! That always makes you feel better right?" Rukia smiled. "Let's make a snowman!"She grinned at Amber and drew Sode No Shirayuki. "Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!" She chanted and before long their empty backyard was covered with snow. Even though Amber wasn't so close to her sister now, she suddenly felt really happy to have her sister with her again. They made a little snowman together and placed in a few pebbles and a carrot for a nose. "Hi! I'm Ichigo and I like chocolate!" Rukia tried to imitate Ichigo's voice. Amber couldn't help but laugh. The two played around in the snow, making snow angels and having snowball fights.

Amber's POV:

"Amber, I heard we were supposed to wear dresses tomorrow. Fancy huh?" Nee-san said as we both lay down in the snow which was starting to fade. "Yeah...Thanks Nee-san, I feel awesome right now!" I smiled. "Well, good. Hey, this is the first time I've seen you wearing gloves. It suits you. You should wear those more often!" Nee-san said, holding up my hand to see the glove more clearly. "Really? I'll wear these tomorrow then! I better go get ready." I sighed and stood up. Nee-san and I were playing for so long that the sun was already starting to set.  
"Ichigo's probably coming tomorrow so you better look your best!" "Not like I can do that when you're there taking his attention." I muttered softly so Nee-san didn't hear. "What?" "Oh, nothing! I was just mumbling to myself about what I should wear. See you tomorrow, Nee-san!" I smiled before going to my room...


End file.
